


Excursión

by Tete93



Series: El Club de Duelo [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, Tom Riddle being Tom Riddle
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-11
Updated: 2016-08-11
Packaged: 2018-08-08 05:01:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7744321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tete93/pseuds/Tete93
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Por la mente se me pasa el conejo ahorcado de Billy y el camaleón desmembrado de Eric. No hay pruebas de que Tom haya hecho esas cosas, son solo rumores y teorías, pero no puedo dejar que Dennis se vaya con él.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Excursión

**Author's Note:**

> "Este fic participa en el Duelo #1 del Club de Duelo del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black".
> 
> Duelo 1: Escribir una historia que integre esas tres palabras. (Isla, Camaleón y Delirio.)
> 
> Disclaimer: Si lo reconocen le pertenece a Rowling.

—Tom me llevará a explorar la cueva, dice que adentro hay una isla muy bonita.

Dennis me lo dice con mucha ilusión. Es un pequeño muy dulce y tierno de cinco años y aun depende mucho de los adultos. Es el epítome de un niño indefenso.

Por la mente se me pasa el conejo ahorcado de Billy y el camaleón desmembrado de Eric. No hay pruebas de que Tom haya hecho esas cosas, son solo rumores y teorías, pero no puedo dejar que Dennis se vaya con él. Busco a la señora Cole, pero está ocupada vigilando a los chicos que nadan en el mar. Tomo una decisión apresurada.

—Voy con ustedes

Tom sonriendo asegura que soy bienvenida. Soy mayor y más alta, pero él no parece intimidado por mí, probablemente porque su ego es tan grande como su delirio de grandeza. Respiro profundo, intento calmarme y los tres emprendemos el camino hacia la cueva.

**Author's Note:**

> Amy Benson y Dennis Bishop son los niños del orfanato que Tom llevó a la cueva y nunca volvieron a ser los mismos. En el canon no tienen edades establecidas pero yo quiero pensar que Dennis tenía 5, Tom 10 y Amy 12.
> 
> Besos
> 
> Teté


End file.
